


Cherry Red

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, gratuitous misuse of popcicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony find an interesting way to cool off in Steve's un-air conditioned apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is Bows, and this would be the second fic in the series. Again thanks to death-by-avengers, and this is dedicated to her.

Later He'd blame it on the heat. Being nearly naked in Steve's boiling apartment with an equally near nude Steve made him do things. He shivered, not sure out of pleasure or the shock of the cold popsicle touching his too hot skin. Thinking back he probably shouldn't have teased Steve. He shouldn't've sucked on that popsicle too hard and slowly pulled it out while staring right at Steve. And he really shouldn't've run it down the side of his neck and further down his bare chest to a nipple.   
  
Tony was bent over Steve's counter, chest held tight to the fake stone by Steve's hot hand.

  
Steve swipes a line of cold cherry popsicle down his spine again then licks it up before it can reach Tony's crack. He's getting closer to it though, Tony knows it. He knows how much of a kinky bastard Steve is. How willing he is to try anything you put in his hands. And Ooh how right Tony was.  
  
Steve glides the popsicle slowly over Tony's hole, and watches in fascination as it quivers. He barely registers the hiss and gasp that fall from Tony's mouth as he licks up the stream of cherry liquid. All Steve wants is to taste, and oh it tastes good. That sweet cherry, the salt in Tony's sweat and that something that Steve just loves, that something that is just Tony. He does it again this time swirling the tip over Tony's hole and enjoying the moan that rips out of Tony's throat.  
  
Tony's body is somehow still radiating heat, and it almost saddens Steve at how fast the popsicle is melting. He slides it over Tony's crack again making sure to dip slightly into tony's clenching hole. Steve waits this time though. He lets the liquid slip down through the crack and down the underside of Tony's balls before gathering them one by one in his mouth and suckling. Steve can hear Tony scrambling to open the drawer on his right. The one Steve knows he hid lube in last week.  
  
In his haste Tony looses his grip on the tube. But he can't be bothered because Steve is alternating diping his tongue and the rest of the popsicle in him. Steve makes finishes off the last of the popsicle while opening the tube and lubing his fingers. His hand leaves Tony's back for a second to throw away the stick and pull Tony's hips up higher. Then slides his fingers through Tony's crack just like the popsicle before easing one inside.  
  
Steve makes quick work of stretching Tony, and before he knows it he's sliding on a condom and lubing up to the sounds of Tony begging. Begging for him, for his cock, for anything. Just Steve please. And then he's inching in, slowly in to that still tight grasping heat. As soon as he bottoms out all bets are off, Steve's hips pull back and slam forward sending Tony rocking on his toes. His hands shoot out and grab on to a cupboard handle sending the door knocking on every thrust.  
  
Steve's set a brutal pace, every thrust sending Tony's body rocking. But Steve knows he can do better, has to do better. He thrusts in one last time Tony's grip ripping half the handle off the cupboard door. Steve pulls out, manhandles Tony up on to the counter and pulls him in to a deep biting kiss. He picks Tony up, fully intending to make it to his bed, but he doesn't get further than the kitchen table when the need to fuck Tony becomes too much.  
  
The table has him at just the right angle, so when Steve slams back in and nails his prostate his back archs high off the wood. Tony moans as Steve hits is again and again. The end is racing towards him and Tony knows this wont go on much longer. Tony's muscles working with him, clenching and spasming around him on every thrust. Pushing Steve closer and closer, his hips losing all rythem and just racing now. Any moment now it would be too much and it'd be all over.   
  
One of Tony's hands reaches down to finish himself off. It doesn't take long only a few short quick jerks and Tony's comming all over himself, streaks landing high his stomach. Steve isn't far behind his hips doing a quick double thrust before he's spilling into the condom.  
  
"Well that was some chilling fun." Tony says panting.  
  
Steve just lets out a breathless laugh and let's his head drop onto Tony's shoulder.  
  
"What say we do that again?"  
  
"You're crazy, Tony."  
  
"Only for you," Tony says as he runs a hand through Steve's hair "Next time it's your turn."   
   
"Anything for you." Steve says pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "Thank god you're my kind of crazy."

 


End file.
